Drowning in Grey
by Foxes' Dreams
Summary: It's the truthful tragedy that keeps them bonding and united. Perdurable, irksome noise might threaten the peaceful engagement with its intensity. For Chase and Cameron, it simply strengthens the romantic foundation. Set after 5x22 "House Divided".


T.V. Show: House M.D.

Pairing: Chase/Cameron

Author: Foxes' Dreams

Summary: It's the truthful tragedy that keeps them bonding and united. Perdurable, irksome noise might threaten the peaceful engagement with its intensity. For Chase and Cameron, it simply strengthens the romantic foundation. Set after 5x22 "House Divided".

* * *

 _Think out of the box_

Ridiculously true, appraisingly applicable, rudimentary ironic. Mostly accurate, except for all the tragic situations and filled with malevolence, diverting labyrinths.

Cameron seemed to be poised on the verge of meticulous non-sense, purging her soul into incomprehension, into a clamoring confusion.

The sterile odor and rapid, nonchalantly proclaiming movement seemed to be an unforeseeable event. The torpid clattering of medical instruments seemed to be a macabre harmony, meant to make this frightening situation breathe the same poignant scent of desolating groove. Cameron tapped her foot nervously, firstly rationalizing the essence of fear and then relocating her previously coherent apprehension into doom.

For the first time, she was powerless, utterly restrained to act, to distort this medical emergency into mundane need. She was frighteningly quivering with mortifying grief, mostly swimming in the desire to help, to change.

Minutes passes slowly, like a relentless oblivion, and after a tone of impersonal justice and sadistic announcement, Cameron was finally freed to contemplate, to analyze the gravity of the developing condition all by herself. Her steps waxed into a vigorous, timorous form, demanding closure and refinement after such tormenting times.

Chase was drifting slowly into unconsciousness, his face resembling the most sickening pallor and revitalization. The alcohol was ingrained in any of his pores, merging with a sweet merriment his last drops of energy. He looked ghastly white as though striving to alleviate his wounded trachea with fitful determination.

"Don't ever scare me like that," Cameron parroted quickly, ominously, standing stoically and stolid in the narrow, wooden doorframe.

It was as thought everything was culminating, coming crashing down, thronging in panic haste. Silence grew immediately, obscuring the inquisitorial peace they should have had, in the still anew and fragile bliss. A staccato cough, mixed with the dizzying sensation of liquids pumped mercilessly in his veins startled Cameron back in the reality where everything was going negative and hideous.

"Allison, I'm alive, everything is gonna be ok," Chase whispered sweetly, soothingly. His words seemed to be wrapped in a veil of exuberant lassitude, mirroring a dead melancholy and supreme sorrow.

He shook her knotty, bonnily embossed palm grudgingly, assuring her with motion that this dark reverie was finally over.

"You can never know that," She muttered brokenly, outweighing years of mild grief and worry that ingrained in her conduit. She was powerless in front of the destiny, an exposed prey to the harsh reality.

Cameron was poised catatonically on the verge of the cream-hues bed sheets, balancing between touch and retreat.

"I know that for now we are. It was just a mild attack, nothing life-threatening," Chase explained, using the same implacable doom of medicine. He knew that this episode of anaphylaxis was just a minor intervention, but emotionally it was capable of causing massive wreckage.

"I don't wanna lose you," Cameron blurted out quickly, reverently. This kind of sentimental confession was atypical and unconventional, bound to strengthen the base of their relationship. The words, in their exquisite simplicity, expressed one genuine feeling, one irreversible fearful incident.

"You won't," Chase began swiftly and caustically. "Look at this legacy. This is my promise, my forever promised to you. No one will destroy that, I assure you," He added, lifting the alloy of precious diamonds and sparkly silver that had claimed her delectably thin and lithe ring finger.

Chase lifted to press a gentle kiss on the symbol of their union, unbreakable and eternal. To any other pleasure, red wine or scarlet opion, the elixir of his lips remained hypnotizing, able to seize her inner doubt into concrete belief.

"We are into this together, no matter what happens from now on," Chase continued, drawing out the vigorous reassurance of sweet words, bound to make Cameron detach from the ruthless and illusory mirage of the daunting past.

Outside, the blazing blue sky seemed to pour down torrents of light, elusively parting into a liquid horizon. The vertical curtain of rain seemed to wash away all the vertiginously collapsing hysteria.

"Forever," Cameron whispered strongly, the ephemeral doubt that sorely beset her soul venturing through the salon and disappeared.

Even in the odds of a public, indolent place, their love shone brightly. From an innocent celebration it turned out to be a sudden confrontation of senses and confirmation of an eternal legacy.

"You should be happy that the wedding isn't tomorrow," Cameron joked with sweet severity, masking the rhythmical drip of the frigid rain. "You'd have been in great trouble," She continued, linking their promise to permanent loquacity.

"I want to be awake for our wedding, too," Chase reasoned, already envisioning the lambent flame of their love growing into passionate fire.

"And certainly not coming breathless," Cameron reminded playfully, accepting the reality and turning the mortifying nightmare into lavish waste.

"That will happen only when I see you," Chase confessed, shifting with a guttural groan and facing her directly with no other physical barriers. Their eyes met gapingly, devoid of any masquerade, seeking just calmness.

Life was like an ace. Poignant doubts and misgivings were still floating like a dark reverie, just they were just temporary. It was about stratagem, about overcoming and decanting oneself. The prodigious boldness and energy of intellect was meant to save them, to empower them. They proclaimed all the obstacles with joyous defiance, pledging with enthusiastic fervor one step at a time.

Sitting slumped on the gratingly thick sheets and preening their wings for a flight into the great unknown, Chase and Cameron played the ace and succeeded.

After all, they weren't just slaves of dreamy musings and prisoners of the outspoken, they were an unbreakable union.

 **Author's Note:** Quickie one, because it has been stuck in my mind for quite some time.

Read and Review! :*


End file.
